


A Brave Man or a Fool

by hachisoleil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Magic, Demon Summoning, Familiars, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Rituals, alternate title: hanzo shimada gets some demon dick, but he's still a big grumpus, demon!mccree, lil bit of bloodletting yknow, magician!hanzo, mccree looks scary but he's actually a big ol baby, the shimada bros r prissy rich brats, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachisoleil/pseuds/hachisoleil
Summary: As the 19th century draws to a close, the Shimada heirs take shelter in Europe, on the opposite side of the world from their father's iron fist. Not willing to face his clan alone, but knowing no mere man could fare against them at all, Hanzo makes a decision that is taboo to both magic and non-magical folk alike.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first multichapter fic ever _(:3 」∠)_ i'm honestly very nervous but mchanzo+magic aus own my ass wheezes. i'm also real excited to do some world building cause that's my jam
> 
> anyway please be gentle, enjoy etc u know the drill <333

Candlelight filled the dark room with dim flickering light, cast over the chalk drawings on the floor and the illuminated script of the ancient tome. Two figures were before the spread, one kneeling tensely and the other leaning casually against the table pushed up against the wall. The atmosphere was thick with uncertainty.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, brother?", the standing one asked.

"No," said his elder brother, Hanzo, "I'm really not. Unless you have any better ideas". He thumbed at the page of the open book, a nervous habit.

"That one lady you know did it, yeah? The one from New Delhi? You should be fine, you know how to handle yourself".

"Satya is many years younger than me, Genji. She is more attuned to different worlds with her age than I am now. Besides," Hanzo turned towards his brother, looking a touch accusatory, "You have one less familiar than I do".

Genji stuck his tongue out in protest. "You were always more magicky than me! Besides, this... _technically_ isn't a familiar, right? You won't burst into flames upon summoning it. Probably".

Hanzo closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation and sighing. "Just get out, Genji".

He heard his younger brother huff, turning heel and padding out of the room, shutting the heavy, worn old oak door. Hanzo turned back to his circle. His heart was pounding. He looked down at the tome.

The woman, Satya, was his close confidant and friend. While specializing more in security magic and runecraft, she dabbled in demonology more than Hanzo did (Despite his strong preference for summoning magic. He was firmly cemented in tradition. Mostly.), as well as having access to her university's renowned library. Through their correspondence she managed to acquire the grimoire of a very powerful ancient summoner. "Do not breathe a word of this to anyone", she had whispered, passing the bound leather volume under the table where they sat, in a clandestine, out of the way cafe in Kolkata. Hanzo and Genji had only been there briefly on their way to London but it was absolutely necessary for this express purpose.

So, here he sat, in the basement of a dingy inn in London. Circle drawn. Knife resting in its sheath at his side. Staring at the powerful grimoire Satya had gone to the trouble of stealing for him. He hesitated despite all the trouble he'd gone to; was this really his best option? The dragons stirred, pressuring him.

 _You heard what you told Genji_ , they hissed. Hanzo breathed in deeply, steadying himself.

He drew the knife.

If his memory served correctly, this page held the scripture he was looking for. The spell was in Latin, because of course it was. He read it slowly, metered, enunciating clearly. He had no idea what any of it meant, but he hoped for the best. The candlelight flickered violently for a moment, despite there being no wind to provoke them. They continued, more and more as Hanzo chanted, causing the shadows to dance wildly. He swore he felt the floorboards beneath him shudder. The blade of his knife danced precariously over his open palm, outstretched over the summoning circle. He was trembling with anxiety. He finished the incantation with a sharp intake of breath.

The knife plunged into his palm, slashing a long cut. He bit his tongue to keep from wincing as he squeezed his hand. Hot blood spattered the circle.

Silence.

The room shook with the ferocity of an earthquake.

Hanzo found himself low to the floor from the violent shaking. His left hand slapped wetly against the rough wood as blood continued to seep from him palm and he felt like his stomach was crawling up through his throat. The candles roared like bonfires and he heard a guttural moan of fear, though in the heat of the moment he couldn't tell if it was own. All he could do was watch the chalk circle in awe and fear as a clawed hand rose up out of the pool of blood (had that much really been spilled?).

A wrist followed, and a forearm and an elbow, thick and hairy and all completely dry despite the wet blood they emerged from. Hanzo watched, paralyzed as the limb clawed at the floor for purchase. It was followed by a second arm, and before he could wrap his head around the situation an entire body was climbing it's way up.

The figure's head reared back and he gave a roaring, hearty laugh as he rose up, bearing sharp, white teeth. He pulled the rest of his body out of the pool with a long, languid stretch before perching before Hanzo.

"I assume you want something of me, human?", he rumbled.

Hanzo looked up through the hair that was now plastered to his face by sweat. He coughed, schooling his face and rising to his knees to look directly at the man, shoulders squared. The candlelight cast long eerie shadows on the stranger's visage. He had a surprisingly attractive face, angular and defined, but soft around the edges; A strong brow and nose complemented surprisingly soft eyes and cheeks. His eyes, however, were pure, milky white, almost glowing, and large horns curled from his skull. His hair and beard were both incredibly scruffy, matching the rest of his body. He was also _starkly_ naked.

Hanzo licked his lips nervously, despite how his mouth was bone dry. He clenched his hand, which he realized was still bleeding quite steadily.

"You are a demon". He wasn't sure if it was meant as a question or a statement, but it didn't seem to matter as his speech sounded shaky. The otherworldly man cocked an eyebrow.

"Now where would you get an idea like that?", he replied sarcastically, with a tilt of his head. Hanzo swallowed thickly.

"I am here to make a pact, demon", Hanzo said sternly, looking directly at the creature. Trying to seem calm and unaffected as the demon by the situation. The demon gave a huff of amusement, lip curling cruelly over sharp fangs.

"Well, shit, I thought you just wanted to have a fuckin' tea party". The demon’s voice had a bizarre twang Hanzo wasn't sure he'd ever heard before. He swallowed hard.

"Yes, I'm here for a pact", Hanzo repeated, mainly to reassure himself, "And I am willing to to do so by any means. I know how this game is played. Whether you require my soul, or a living sacrifice, or....". Hanzo Shimada was a grown man who had done very foul things. He should not be embarrassed by this situation. He knew the nature of the beast.

"Sex?". The incubus finished his sentence, sounding absolutely casual.

Hanzo pursed his lips tentatively. ".....Yes. I know the price of your service".

"Alright then," the demon replied in his strange drawl, shifting his weight to one knee casually, "You know what you got yourself into when you read that thing, obviously, so I'm hopin' you know the drill. Pact needs to be sealed, both sides gotta fulfill their needs before it can be terminated, that whole deal." He inspected a clawed hand, eyes flicking down at down at Hanzo. Hanzo was uncertain how to admit to the demon that he couldn't understand a lick of the spell and was merely going on Satya’s instructions, but he decided it was not wise to admit. At any rate, the thought of… _intimacy_ , the concept he selected carefully even in his own thoughts, made some sort of thrill bubble in the pit of his stomach. The dragons curling in his chest with delight reassured his decision.

"I said I was willing to form a pact by all means necessary"

"Really now?"

"Do not test me, demon".

The hellish man snorted, and steam came out his nose, like a bull. "If that's what you so desire," he began, reaching for Hanzo's left hand, "I suggest we get this over with". Without breaking eye contact, he curled his hand around Hanzo’s wrist, bringing the bleeding palm to his mouth and licking at the cut. Hanzo shuddered, the hellion's tongue hot on his palm. He lapped away all the blood in a long, slow stroke , leaving the wound clean and already healing. Hanzo was taken aback slightly, but chalked up it to demonic magic.

"Now then... where were we, sugar?"

Hanzo found himself back up slowly towards the floor as the incubus pressed toward him, eyeing the shorter man up and down lustfully. He grabbed a handful of Hanzo's ass, groping it and spreading it apart through his clothes.

"Y'know, honey," the demon growled, "It's not often I get summoned by someone as easy on the eyes as you. Can I get a name, sugar?"

Hanzo had to think for a moment through the fog of lust that was quickly enveloping him. He pressed into the warmth the man, who drew his mouth close to his throat. In spite of himself, he was incredibly attracted to him, and was completely pliant as he pressed him down toward the floor, spreading his legs wide, rubbing at his thighs. Despite knowing how sore the hardwood would leave him, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"... It's Shimada to you".

He gave a sigh of pleasure as sharp teeth grazed the juncture of his neck and a large hand pawed it's way into his trousers.

"I'll remember that, Shimada".

Hanzo arched, hypnotized, into every warm touch. The feeling of desire filled the air around him like thick smoke, nostrils filled with a pleasantly sweet, heady scent that made his whole body sing. He tried to recall just when the feeling overtook him, but his mind was to clouded. His shirt and vest were hanging limp off his arms and his trousers were being maneuvered off, and an inexplicably declawed and slick hand poked at his now exposed hole. It probed slowly, teasingly at the rim, and the summoner whimpered, back arching, eyes fluttering closed. A moan escaped him.

"W-What about you...? Who are you?", he asked breathlessly. He grasped desperately at the thoughts that were still in his head. Why was he here again? At what point was his hair undone from it's braid, now spilling onto the floor around him? The incubus changed the subject.

"Listen to you, darlin'... So, so needy, all you humans are", he whispered warm against Hanzo's cheek. Two fingers pistoned and scissored their way inside Hanzo. They were hot, and they stroked and explored Hanzo's walls, which made the magician squirm. "This your first time, sugar?".

"What would make you think that?", Hanzo scoffed, trying to sound confident, albeit doing poorly. He rolled his hips on the digits as a third found its way in. Pre already beading on his length.

"Just hopin' you're not. Hate it when I get summoned up by some hotshot young academic, thinks they run shit," he stretched Hanzo wide open, making him moan, "Then they back out when they realize they gotta take some demon cock". With that, he hooked the magician's legs over his shoulders and lined himself up. "At any rate though, sugar, just tell me if y'don't like anything. M'sure you will, though".

Leave it to a creature of temptation to be well endowed. Hanzo's breath hitched at intrusion, the stretch burning despite preparation. The incubus was inhumanly, deliciously hot, hands gripped possessively tight at Hanzo’s waist. He drove in slowly, steadily, without faltering. It was smooth, and somehow without drawing out at all; just measured yet powerful thrusts. He bottomed out within minutes, Hanzo flush to his hips. The magician panted underneath him.

"Mmm...", the incubus purred, "you certainly know to enjoy yourself". He pressed closer to Hanzo, forcing his legs open even wider and coaxing a whimpering moan out of him. A roll of his hips made Hanzo's back arch slightly.

"I— Ah... Do not take such things lightly". Hanzo Shimada was no stranger to sex, but this man had captured him like no other had before. Was it probably the powerful magic he exuded? Perhaps. Did Hanzo mind? Not at the moment. Whatever would come of this skill the demon possessed was another thought he'd tuck away for later. Now, he focused on the slow, powerful thrusts as his body was held still.

Despite his obvious strength, the man's grip seemed to have restraint, like he was holding back his full power from his contract-to-be, a grip he could easily free himself from if needed. Really, he seemed as focused on Hanzo's pleasure as much as his own. His movements weren't reckless, but smooth and careful, changing speed and depth to see what made Hanzo moan with bliss.

The magician cried for more, faster, harder, and the incubus complied to every plea. He grabbed him by the hips, hoisting his body higher and grinding into the sweet spot inside him. With a free hand he teased his cock, twisting his hand up and down the length as it steadily leaked pre. Hanzo absolutely sang at the ministrations, scrambling at the rough wooden floor for purchase.

"Oh aren't you cute, hon", the demon rumbled, leaning closer for Hanzo to loop his arms around him as he continued to drive into him steadily. “Tryin’ so hard to put on that stoic face. And look how fast you fell apart”.

Leaning over Hanzo’s chest, the demon took a pebbled nipple gently between fanged teeth and swiped his tongue across. The sharp sensation was evidently what sent Hanzo over the edge. He came undone loudly, twitching and clinging to the man above him as he spent himself in the space between them. The demon followed suit quickly, growling loudly as he came in Hanzo's tight heat, working them both through orgasm with gentle thrusts.

Hanzo winced at the newfound emptiness as the incubus pulled out. In spite of himself and his usual... tastes, he tried weakly in the afterglow to keep the spend inside of him, panting, blissed out on the basement floor. The demon broke the silence after a few minutes.

"....Can I kiss you?".

Hanzo was surprised, a little confused by the hellion's desire for intimacy, but he grunted with a nod. The demon was not probing, his kiss was deep and gentle, lips warm and soft. Pulling away, he said, albeit a bit breathless,

"The pact is sealed, Shimada"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait between chapters!! school started for me recently and i've been whipped up in the whirlwind of con prep so fics kinda got put on the back burner eh heh. this things been sitting finished for ages tho so i finally had time to do some finishing touches before posting!!

Hanzo Shimada awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache and feeling stiff and sore. He grimaced, trying to bury his head further into his pillow to avoid the sliver of light that seeped through the drawn curtains and right onto his face. He had only a moment of bliss before Genji barged into his room loudly and without warning.

"Rise and shine, brother!", he called as the door swung open. Hanzo yelped in surprise and quickly grabbed a pillow and launched it at Genji. He dodged it with ease and it landed against the wall.

"I could have been _naked_!", Hanzo snapped. Genji scoffed.

"I know how much beauty sleep you need, Hanzo. Despite what you may want others to think". Hanzo rolled his eyes in annoyance. The younger brother walked casually toward the bed and kneeled, unruly black hair sticking up every which way as usual. He rested his chin on his hands, a shit-eating smirk on his face. "Especially considering last night... Did you enjoy yourself, anija?"

"Why would I share with you?", Hanzo's brow knit in irritation. As revenge, he twisted toward the headboard and stretched, making his spine pop and crackle loudly in succession. Genji cringed in disgust. "And there is more where that came from”, Hanzo said triumphantly. “Where is... the demon?". He realized he still did not know the man's name, if he had one. 

"He's in the dining room", Genji replied as he stood up. "Will you stop doing that... _thing_ if I let you have privacy?".

Hanzo massaged his temples to treat the headache he was nursing, and used his other hand to wave Genji away with a nod and a grunt of affirmation. He heard him sigh dramatically and walk away loudly, shutting the door behind him in a similar manner to which he came.

After taking a gratuitous few minutes to stretch his way out of bed lazily, Hanzo finally started his meticulous business of getting ready. He carefully pushed the chamber pot under his bed with his foot before padding over to the chest of drawers. He washed his face with the cold water in the basin provided, then quickly preened at his beard in front of the small mirror, trimming away stray hairs and brushing through with aftershave. Finally, he grabbed his brush and let his hair out of it's loose ponytail, watching it fall to his waist as he combed it through.

He could barely remember anything after completing the pact the night before. Evidently he'd climbed the stairs and crawled into bed with barely a thought based on the state of his appearance. He'd woken up wearing a button down and his underwear and his hair was a disaster, not to mention that he felt like he'd drowned himself in alcohol the night before. But he took the time to pull through some painful knots before finishing his routine.

The dragons began to stir as they felt him separate the strands at the base of his skull into three sections. They thrummed with power, chasing each other warm through his nerves as he completed each section of the long braid. The knot magic he imbued his hair with each morning was just an extra charm to help control the dragons and keep his meridians in line, but it brought him great comfort to do so. He felt his bond with the twin spirits grow stronger, his headache subsiding a little as their warmth reached his head. As he tied off the braid with his favourite gold ribbon, he felt refreshed, all his previous grogginess melting away like water. Satisfied, he dressed quickly and went to join his brother.

The dining room of the inn was fairly small and intimate, all tucked away on a lonely street. The whole place in general, at least by Hanzo's standards, was a whole in the wall. A few people sat around reading papers and drinking their coffee and tea as a young lady walked around with trays of breakfast food. He found his brother and the demon sitting by a window. The demon had a steaming cup of coffee and was nursing a cigarillo. He was, thankfully, wearing much more clothing than last night, as rough and worn as they looked. The collar was ruffled and his shirt faded. He nodded warmly in welcome as Hanzo approached, who noticed his milky eyes and large horns had been concealed, replaced by deep brown irises and shaggy hair falling over his temples.

"Sleep well?", the demon drawled.

"It was fine", Hanzo grumbled as he sat down. "Though I've been meaning to ask; I never caught your name... If you have one".

"Jesse McCree, darlin'. Just Jesse's fine, though", Jesse said with a tip of an invisible hat. Hanzo pursed his lip as not to smile at the surprising name. He glanced over to see Genji doing the same over his mug.

"It's... an unexpected name for someone of your sorts", Hanzo admitted. American drawl and summoned from the depths of hell, now this. Well, it wasn't the oddest thing he'd learned of McCree yet, he supposed. He waved his hand to the serving girl for his morning fix. Hopefully they have the tea to suit his picky tastes.

"So anyway, sugar, I was hoping you'd have some more info on this little arrangement of ours", Jesse pressed on as he leaned back in his chair, rolling the cigarillo between his fingers. He tried to put his feet up on the table but the serving girl was quick to scold him.

"We'll explain, but not here.", Hanzo's voice lowered slightly. "It's not exactly something to be discussed in public".

"Just eat and let him boss you around", Genji finally joined the conversation and nudged his elbow into Jesse's side without looking up from his paper.

After breakfast the band of three slipped out of the inn and onto the streets, chilled by a crisp October morning. Jesse donned a wide brimmed and somewhat odd looking hat.

Hanzo hadn’t had time to acknowledge it earlier, but Jesse had a very large stature. Hanzo himself was certainly not short by any means, raised well fed and exercised and with a healthy dose of magic. But Jesse towered almost half a foot above him, an intimidating figure with broad shoulders and muscle and gristle. It was hard for Hanzo to establish his authority when he had to look up to make eye contact with the man.

“There a reason why two fancy-lookin schmucks like you are holed up ‘round here?”, Jesse asked as they walked down a busy street. Hanzo vaguely acknowledged Genji tucking his coat tighter around him self-consciously.

“Because”, the elder Shimada replied, “our family will not find us among this _stink_ ”. He wrinkled his nose as to emphasize his point.

“Rich people don’t like dirty places”, Genji added. He looked at his brother with a smirk.

“So this is a family matter, eh? Sounds fun”. Jesse a slow drag from the remaining nub of his cigarillo before putting it out on his ratty coat sleeve. Hanzo bristled as he watched.

“Yes, I suppose that’s the short version of it. I’ll assume you're aware of the properties of magic, yes?”. Hanzo spoke quietly still, glancing around warily. “Genji, do you have your—”

“It’s tucked into my coat. Just the short one”. Genji nudged his shoulder to gesture to the blade hidden in a secret compartment on his person.

“I know how it works, hon”, Jesse replied to Hanzo’s question.

Hanzo nodded in response. “Then, I’m sure you’ll understand the severity of our situation. Our family has been one of the   
largest crime syndicates in Japan for ages, you see”.

“Magical blood run in the family?”

“Oh, _yes_. And it rarely skips generations. The control of familiar spirits in particular has been a specialty of our clan for centuries. It has lent a lot to our family status, and our father, especially. He has a tight leash on all under the control of the Shimada clan and I’ve spent my whole life being groomed to do the same”.

Jesse sucked in a breath. “That’s some tough shit”, he offered. “And I think I know where you're going. It’s why you two left, yeah?”.

“That, and our father wanted Hanzo to kill me”, Genji replied casually.

“Do not talk lightly about such things”, Hanzo scolded. He drew a sharp breath. “But yes, that is the reason. As wayward as Genji may have been… He is innocent. I couldn’t have dealt with the weight on my conscience.”

“You flatter me, brother”, Genji replied. Hanzo huffed in response as they turned onto a much quieter street.

“So you see”, Hanzo explained to Jesse cautiously, “We completely disagree with my father’s actions and abuse of power. I would deal with him myself, but the power he possesses as well as his subordinates would—”

“We’re being followed”.

Jesse cut off Hanzo smoothly, continuing to walk in front of the two magicians. “Started trailing us just after we left the inn. Don’t look back at him. Short fella, brown hair, blue eyes, pinchy face. Sound familiar?”

“I don’t believe we know anyone of the sort. Should we try to lose him?”, Genji glanced around, trying to catch the stranger's reflection in the glass of the building windows. “Do you think he knows who we are? Has he been watching us?”

Hanzo swore under his breath. “ _Fuck_. We shouldn’t have been so careless staying in one spot for so long”.

“Let’s lose him on a busier street. I doubt he could take the three of us anyway”, Genji suggested, gently touching the sheath hidden under his coat out of habit. The choice was unanimous.

-

“I just don’t understand how they found us this easily”, Hanzo kicked a pebble into the street as he brooded. The group had apparently lost their follower as they moved through the throng of a busy market square (Hanzo had also bought some of the tea he liked). Now they were loitering around the centre of London, muffled by the sounds of carriages and footsteps filling the air.

“It was some kinda tracking charm for sure. Couldn’t figure out just which, but it was fairly strong.”, Jesse sat casually on a chair in front of a cafe he had no intention of actually eating at, Genji sitting across from him. The demon was puffing on another cigarillo, despite Hanzo having seen no lighter; he simply pulled it out of a pocket and it lit with a flick of his wrist. Useful trick. “Interesting, though, ‘cause our friend back there lost track of us pretty quickly, and he wasn’t the type to use magic that requires a lot of skill”.

“To be fair, you do not look like the type to possess admirable power, either”, Hanzo said coolly to Jesse. The demon was completely unaffected.

“Sweetheart, I feel like you forget that I’m not really what meets the eye. I can read people in different ways than humans, and I saw that our friend following us was weak willed and weak in power. And I see _you_ ”, he pointed with his cigarillo to Hanzo as he tapped out some ash, “... possess some terrifying power that I don’t see in a lot of folks, and a lot of pent up anger. I’d be scared to meet your father if he's anything like you”.

Hanzo pursed his lips, not sure if he should feel flattered or insulted.

“Oh! Do me next!”, Genji looked at Jesse, bright eyed. Jesse looked at him thoughtfully, taking a drag on his cigarillo, brow slightly knit.

“Hm… You’re very self indulgent and lack direction”.

Genji drew his hand over his chest, mocking a hurt expression. “ _Ouch_. You’re harsh.” Of course, it was an observation most could make, so Genji was indifferent.

“At any rate, should we be thinkin’ about a plan of action for this operation of ours?”, Jesse asked as he leaned back. This time there was no waitress telling him to get his feet off the table, so he indulged. Hanzo seated himself alongside him, tired of pacing around.

“First I’d like to see what degree of power you possess, Jesse McCree. I would have suggested you kill the rat following us earlier, but killing in public is… bad for one’s image”, Hanzo rested his chin on his hands, looking the demon in the eyes as to size him up but struggling under his. There was something unnerving in Jesse's eyes, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “...And I suppose, we don’t really know if he works for my family. But if he does, I wouldn’t hesitate to cut him down.”

“Well, sugar, if ya wanna keep your conscience clean I might suggest we try dealing with some exorcisms. There’s usually a few to come by in a place this big and I’m sure I could sniff one out.”

“Exorcisms as in demons and spirits and the like, right?”, Genji leaned in curiously. “Wouldn’t that be a problem, you being…”

“Well yeah, y’all could get rid of me if you hated me _that_ much. I’ll come back eventually, though. Demons always do”. Jesse's gaze looked almost sad for a fraction of a second. “But sure, I can rough some up if you banish ‘em”.

Hanzo sat up straight in his chair, watching Jesse curiously for a moment as footsteps and conversation drifted by. Could he really track down other demons, like some sort of bloodhound? He’d come this far after all the trouble of summoning Jesse, so he supposed it was worth seeing. “Lead the way then, Jesse McCree”.

The demon tilted his head back contentedly, looking down at his human charge as he chewed on his cigarillo. With a satisfied grin, he replied,

“With pleasure”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun note abt something i learned doing a bit of research for historical accuracy: victorian england was like. notoriously stinky. as in like people doused their linens in kerosene to get rid of bed bugs and threw their shit into open cesspools. it was gross. idk how genji and hanzo coped.

**Author's Note:**

> mccree is a good boy also there's lore reasons why the pact is sealed thru fuckin i swear 
> 
> beta'd by my babie yeasels !!


End file.
